borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon trade
Hi guys i want to trade 2 maliwan volcanoes + a hyperion niddhogg for a tediore punishing guardian or an s&s draco, or a chimera smg or for all three i will give all my orange guns+pearl guns.Sentroxgamm4---- sentroxgamm4, the chimera smg is modded My Gt: (xbox) is predalienmaul, and i'll trade all pearlescent weapons for a chimera, or a S&S draco I got 6 volcanos of varying quality, a Atlas Troll, corrosive Rhino, a 206 atk skullmasher, 2 wildcats, lots more, want a better skullmasher, and a s&s orions GT is Unknown97531 havent started a borderlands charcter on xbox live but will transfer to it when i get a offer--UnknownLogan 18:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Up for Trade- Atlas Caustic Cyclops-307 damage, 98.6 accuracy, 6 shots, .8 fire rate, x2 corrosive. S&S Vile Thanatos-122 damage, 80 accuracy, 8.3 fire rate, 64 clip The Roaster (Purple)-damage 623, accuracy 79.7, fire rate 2.9, 3 shots, Triple (+300%fire count) The Roaster (Blue)-Damage 778, accuracy 93.2, fire rate .7, 2 shots, scoped Tediore Bloody Equalizer-Damage-793, accuracy 88.1, firerate 1.6, 2 shots, iron sights, +50%reload speed S&S Liquid Orion-Damage 634, accuracy 93.6, fire rate 2.7, x4 shock, +11 magazine size, scoped Maliwan Cobalt Volcano-damage 713, accuracy 96.6, fire rate .6, 6 shots, x4 fire Dahl Malevolent Wildcat-damage 150, accuracy 13, fire rate 6.9, 4.3 weapon zoom, 70 shots Maliwan Pestilent Defiler-Damage 410, accuracy 92.5, fire rate 1, 6 shots, un-scoped Atlas Terrible Scattergun-Damage 259x11, accuracy 30.7, fire rate .6, 2 shots, -52% recoil Looking for-Hyperion Nidhogg, Maliwan Rhino, Atlas Chimera Gamertag- Zylo t Wolfbane ---- I think players should drop their spare weapons before traveling. That way, the clan can exchange useful weapons, and preserve the advantage over the environment enemies. Additionally: Does the game promote certain weapon types to promote diverse weapon usage? For instance: if a team rarely uses combat rifles, will the game see it fit to fill lewt with constantly flowing machine guns and rifles? :For single-player the ammo seems to drop according to what I have in inventory. When I started a Siren, she got only SMG ammo in the beginning, and that was her starting weapon. When she picked up a second weapon, the ammo dropped for both kinds. Haven't fully tested it, but it seems like what your carrying determines the loot ammo. If so, then your class may also be a factor in loot drops. AngleWyrm 19:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm this. Started off as Brick, only got shotgun shells until I got a pistol. Also, even after that point if I ONLY have a shotgun, and I am full on repeater ammo, repeater ammo still drops. It seems like it activates a switch that never turns off. As for certain weapons dropping, I'm not really sure. On my Hunter I get annoyed when I see combat rifles and shotguns dropping, and so it feels like that's all that's dropping. And yet, I know that there are still sniper rifles, pistols, and the occasional revolver that still drops. If it does increase weapon drop rate for weapons you don't have, then it's minimal. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac666 ::: Once you encounter a specific weapon type, ammo for that gun start to drop. I also found that while playing as a siren with my brother, who was also a siren, half the guns dropped were SMGs. On my hunter, I get an abundance of pistols revolvers and snipers. So I believe the game notices what weapons you use most and tries to drop more of those. --Saphireking65 20:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I could be full of crap but I think the type of enemy is the strongest factor. Like crimson lance seem to use and drop more pistols and combat rifles --Raisins 02:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Crimson Lance drop the weapons and shields that they were using (which almost always happen to be pistols and combat rifles). From what I've seen theyre the only enemy aside from bosses that do this. Every other enemy seems to have a completely random drop. I'm currently using a Detonating Cobra that was dropped by one of the many psycho midgets that rush you during the Purple Juice! mission. lol --MBJester 16:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Could some one trade me lv48-50 4shot smgs and great shotguns (48-50) sent me email of what u have to offer, and what u'd like in exchange, my email is: (*email deleted for your protection*) ---- Hey guys i have an orion that does 721 damage with *4 shock. i will trade it for an s&s or a good hellfire. GT: xXSentroxXx